


Rising

by tuesdayfic (tuesday)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesdayfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville had never been one for going out in a blazing glory in true Gryffindor fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uminohikari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uminohikari).



> Beta fic for uminohikari.

_"Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising every time we fail."_

Neville had never been one for going out in a blazing glory in true Gryffindor fashion. When he crossed the lake the first time, he was shaking so hard he nearly fell out of the boat. Then, when his name was called, everyone watching, he had to force himself to make each heavy step forward to pick up the hat. No one was more surprised than he when the sorting hat said "Gryffindor!"

The year of Dumbledore's Army, Neville's first year when he felt he belonged, truly belonged, he would explore the castle for less-used halls and empty classrooms. While Dean and Seamus played games and Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared on their own adventures or huddled close to share secrets and Luna went looking for snap-backed triggle-frogs, Neville pushed aside the tables and chairs and practiced the words and wand movements over and over again. Once, he accidentally blew up a chair, splintered wood lacerating his wrists and hands, and all attempts at transfiguration failing him. Professor McGonagall passed by during his attempts to clean up his mess and thought it was just a transfiguration gone wrong, sent him up to the hospital wing and said she would clean up after him. All the while he improved.

Facing the Carrows, Neville couldn't even get any blows in without possibly endangering his position in the school, took his wounds and tried to stand tall, climb to his feet every time he fell. More often than not, he was beaten until they drew blood, but each time he healed, grew stronger, harder, able to ignore the pain.

It wasn't any of his successes that Neville was most proud of--fighting off Deatheaters or killing Nagini. It was in each time he failed, fell down, only to struggle and regain his feet that Neville felt a lasting satisfaction.


End file.
